7 Layers of Stories
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Jean Kirschtein berencana menghadiahkan 'tujuh lapis cerita mereka' untuk ulang tahun Sasha tahun ini. Satu lapis untuk satu warna, satu cerita. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**7 Layers of Stories**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus, T, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, august 18th, 2013

.

"_Jean Kirschtein berencana menghadiahkan 'tujuh lapis cerita mereka' untuk ulang tahun Sasha tahun ini. Satu lapis untuk satu warna, satu cerita."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jean sengaja menandai tanggal itu dimana-mana, seakan dia bakal lupa hari spesial itu. Di kalender kamar, di kalender ponsel, di kalender dapur apartemen (yang dia tinggali bersama Connie dan Marco karena mereka harus mengumpulkan gaji sedikit demi sedikit dahulu agar dapat membeli rumah sendiri), atau bahkan di ruang tamu. Connie sampai geleng-geleng kepala mendapati kelakuan Jean.

Sebenarnya ... semua itu dia lakukan karena dia sangat menghargai apa yang akan terjadi di tanggal itu.

Ulang tahun Sasha.

**.**

**.**

Dia begitu ingin memberikan sesuatu yang khusus, tentu saja. Apalagi, telah banyak yang terjadi sebelum ini hingga ia ingin Sasha mendapatkan hal spesial sebagai bayaran dari semua yang merepotkan, yang terjadi padanya.

Mikasa—sebagai kawan dekat Sasha—menyarankannya untuk memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Sasha. Jean langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Itu terlalu biasa, menurutnya.

Ymir—sebagai wanita yang kerap memarahi Sasha namun sebenarnya dia juga perhatian pada gadis _brunette_ itu—menyuruh Jean untuk membeli sesuatu yang mahal agar bisa dikenang. Tentu saran ini juga diabaikan Jean. Heh, dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang baru magang, tidak usahlah berlagak mencarikan sesuatu yang mahal karena itu hanya akan mencekik keuangannya sendiri.

Terakhir, Christa—sebagai orang yang kelihatannya paling mengerti Sasha (yeah, dia tipe pengamat yang sangat baik dan punya rasa pengertian yang tinggi untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya) memberi saran untuk Jean agar membuatkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, yang sesuai dengan kesukaan Sasha.

Makanan atau kue, mungkin? Sebab semua orang yang mengenal Sasha pasti akan bilang bahwa "tukang makan" adalah citra yang paling melekat untuk Sasha.

Karena dirinya sangat (amat) jarang membuat kue, dia anggap ini sebagai tantangan. Sebab dia ingin mencoba membahagiakan Sasha.

**.**

**.**

Kata Christa, sih, lebih baik kue tujuh lapis—alias _rainbow cake_ saja. Sasha suka sesuatu yang berwarna-warni ... apalagi itu makanan. Pendapat ini langsung diamini oleh Ymir dan bahkan Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__red __**]**_

Ketika menuangkan pewarna merah pada adonan kue pertama, Jean teringat sesuatu.

Jean masih SMP kala itu. Dia baru selesai bermain bola di lapangan dan terburu-buru memasuki kelas untuk mengambil uang di tas, bermaksud untuk pergi ke kantin dan membeli minuman dengan segera karena takut bel akan berbunyi dan dia tidak sempat membunuh dahaganya.

Di langkahnya yang terburu-buru itulah, dia menabrak seorang gadis yang baru akan keluar kelas dan posisi jatuh mereka sangat canggung, juga mengundang ekspresi kaget dari seluruh teman-teman sekelas.

Jean di atas dan Sasha di bawah, tubuh mereka bertindihan dan jarak yang tercipta antara wajah keduanya begitu pendek.

Yang pertama Jean perhatikan adalah mata Sasha—yang ternyata sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Kedua, bibirnya.

Merah sekali.

Bibir Sasha tipis, lekuknya memang Jean akui tidak khas, cenderung biasa tapi warnanya ... kenapa kelihatannya begitu cerah?

Itulah alasan mengapa Jean tidak segera bangkit dan lebih memilih menganalisa warna merah tersebut. Apa tadi Sasha baru makan sesuatu yang pedas? Atau dia baru menggigiti bibirnya karena gugup akan sesuatu? Atau dia sedang menderita skorbut—atau penyakit yang berhubungan dengan panas dalam? Atau ... memang dia dikaruniai Tuhan dengan warna bibir yang merah alami dan itu menjadi daya tarik utamanya?

Entahlah.

"Je-Jean ..." Sasha berusaha mendorong tubuh Jean. "Be-berat ..." dia berusaha menahan malunya karena semua mata tengah memberikan atensi pada mereka berdua.

Dan pada hari-hari berikutnya, setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Sasha, matanya seolah diperintahkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk segera mengarahkan perhatian pada bibir Sasha.

Tetap merah seperti semula, setiap harinya. Berarti itu memang karunia.

Lalu ketika Sasha diminta untuk maju ke depan kelas dan mempresentasikan tugas pidatonya, yang Jean perhatikan hanyalah gerak bibir Sasha. (Dia laki-laki puber yang normal, bukan?)

Kadang, dia berpikir diluar kendali; kapankah dia bisa _memiliki_ bibir merah yang manis itu? —Dari situlah dia menyimpulkan bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah lelaki yang terjebak di pesona bibir Sasha, yang berujung menyukai sosok Sasha sepenuhnya untuk tahun-tahun setelahnya.

Jean tersenyum getir ketika seluruh adonan kue itu berubah menjadi merah cerah.

Betapa rindunya dia pada Sasha.

... Dan senyuman yang dibentuk bibir merahnya.

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__orange __**]**_

Warna adonan kedua yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi oranye menggantikan pikiran Jean—yang awalnya mengingat bagaimana proses 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'-nya Jean pada merahnya bibir Sasha—memunculkan kepingan memoar lain yang berasal dari masa SMP mereka pula.

Saat itu Sasha berlatih basket dengan keras di sore hari, bahkan saking 'keras'nya, tak ada orang lain lagi di lapangan basket selain dirinya. Jean sempat mendengar gosip bahwa Sasha begitu ingin masuk klub basket demi mengejar nilai olahraganya yang turun di semester pertama tahun kedua di SMP.

Jean yang pada awalnya berniat untuk segera pulang dari latihan futsalnya, memutuskan untuk menundanya dulu. Dia bersandar pada tiang ring basket yang berseberangan dengan tempat Sasha berada—dimana gadis itu sedang berupaya men-_shoot_ bola dengan tepat.

Sasha terus berlati, melompat-lompat tanpa menyadari keadaan rambutnya yang sudah benar-benar berantakan dan kepangannya nyaris lepas. Hingga kemudian, ketika dia melakukan satu lompatan yang tinggi, lepaslah ikatan itu.

Rambutnya terurai hingga setengah punggung.

Jean berjalan mendekati posisi Sasha untuk kemudian memungut ikat rambut yang barusan jatuh.

Warnanya oranye. Lusuh sekali. Seolah telah dipakai sepuluh tahun lebih.

"Pengikat rambutmu lepas."

Sasha berhenti melompat. Bola basket dibiarkannya lepas dari kendali dan memantul ke sudut lapangan. Bertaruhlah, dia baru menyadari keberadaan Jean sekarang.

"Oh—wah! Hehe, terima kasih ..." Sasha terkekeh polos.

Dia bermaksud untuk mengambil itu dari tangan Jean, tetapi Jean menolak. Lelaki itu akhirnya berucap, "Balikkan badanmu."

Dan barulah Sasha tahu bahwa maksud Jean adalah dia ingin mengikatkan rambutnya.

Rambut Sasha tebal sekali. Meski dia mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi setiap hari dan kelihatannya Sasha adalah orang yang cuek dengan penampilan, rambutnya ternyata halus sekali. Bau keringat dari helai-helai itu memang ada—mengingat bahwa Sasha baru saja menghabiskan energinya di bawah terik matahari—tetapi aroma kamomil menyainginya, tercium samar-samar oleh indera Jean. Sepertinya Sasha baru mencuci rambut tadi pagi.

Hari esoknya, Jean mendatangi Sasha yang sedang makan kentang rebus di kantin sekolah.

"Ini untukmu," kata Jean, salah satu tangan terselip di saku dan tangan satunya menyerahkan sesuatu yang dibungkus plastik bening untuk Sasha. Warna bendanya oranye, tak jauh beda dengan apa yang ada di puncak kepala Sasha.

"Heee?"

"Pakai ini," Jean tak mau memandang Sasha secara langsung. "Ikat rambut yang kau pakai itu lusuh sekali. Jelek."

"Ooh~ hahahaha," Sasha tertawa lepas sambil memegangi ikat rambut yang menghias kepalanya. "Ini dibelikan oleh ibuku dua tahun lalu. Tapi karena jarang dicuci, jadinya jelek begini, deh."

"... Dasar jorok."

Sasha cuma tertawa (lagi) sebagai jawabannya, namun dia menerima pemberian Jean dan segera mengganti pengikat rambutnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Jean pun tersenyum lagi. Adonan kedua telah selesai, warnanya terang, persis sekali dengan ikat rambut Sasha—yang dibelikan olehnya—yang masih sering dipakai oleh Sasha bahkan hingga sekarang.

(Jean begitu senang mengetahui bahwa apa yang dia berikan ternyata begitu berarti untuk Sasha selama bertahun-tahun, padahal dia tak menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membelinya waktu itu. Berhubungan dengan gadis itu ternyata hitung-hitung menghemat _budget_-nya, ya.)

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__yellow __**]**_

Jean kemudian menuangkan pewarna kuning pada adonannya yang ketiga. Dia langsung tersenyum begitu tahu bahwa otaknya langsung mengarahkan pikirannya pada sebuah ingatan mengenai peristiwa sederhana ketika melihat warna kuning.

Tulip kuning yang menjadi dekorasi utama gedung tempat perpisahan SMP mereka diadakan—itulah bendanya.

Sasha datang dengan heboh di sore itu, tatkala mereka sedang menghias gedung yang akan digunakan besok.

"Hei, hei, ayo pakai ini saja untuk dekorasi utamanya!" Sasha datang menghambur ke kerumunan teman-temannya yang sedang berdiskusi. "Ini tulip asli, lho! Ayahku baru pulang dari Belanda dan membawa ini, katanya untukku dan boleh kupakai untuk apapun. Ya? Boleh, ya? Kuberikan semua, deh!"

Jean memang pernah mendengar bahwa ayah Sasha punya beberapa petak kebun di Negeri Kincir Angin itu—namun ia baru tahu bahwa salah satu dari kebun-kebun itu adalah kebun tulip.

Dan karena tulip-tulip itu banyak sekali dan warnanya sangat bagus, semua orang langsung menyetujui usul Sasha.

"Eh, sebentar, sebentar!" Sasha bertahan sesaat, belum mau memberikan bunga-bunganya, "Aku mau berfoto dengan bunga ini dulu, dong! Connie, Connie, tolong foto aku!"

Connie bersedia, dan kalau Jean perhatikan, ada sepuluh foto Sasha—yang berhasil diambil Connie—dengan pose yang berbeda-beda dan tulip kuning selalu berada dalam genggamannya.

Dan tahukah sesuatu? Sebelum pulang Jean mencegat Connie dan mengirimkan seluruh foto itu ke ponselnya, kemudian menghapusnya dari ponsel Connie secara diam-diam. Ya, Jean tahu itu curang. Tapi dia hanya ingin dirinya sendirilah yang menyimpan foto-foto Sasha yang menarik ini.

(Cinta itu kadang membuat egoisme maju ke depan, ya? Dan Jean sekarang menyesali betapa kejamnya ia dulu pada Connie.)

Sekarang—sambil mengaduk adonannya—Jean tak berhenti tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__green __**]**_

Hijaunya adonan keempat mengingatkan Jean pada daun. Ups, bukan daun biasa.

'Daun' yang dimaksud oleh ingatannya adalah daun yang pernah jatuh di kening Sasha—di siang itu, di atap gedung SMA mereka yang baru, ketika dirinya, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa dan Reiner sedang bersantai sesudah memakan _bento_.

(Jean sempat menyerah atas Sasha, dia pikir dia akan terpisah dari Sasha ketika masuk SMA—namun ternyata salah. Mereka satu sekolah lagi.)

Semuanya duduk-duduk bercengkerama kecuali Sasha. Dia berbaring sambil memejamkan mata, tampaknya angin siang ini terlalu memanjakannya hingga terkantuk-kantuk.

"Sasha."

Dia diam.

"Sasha."

Selembar daun jatuh ke kening Sasha. Jean pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkannya—

—dan di situlah dia menyadari bahwa Sasha itu _cantik sekali._

Ya, ya, dia tahu, Sasha itu manis. Selama satu setengah tahun lebih menyukai Sasha, doktrin itu terus melekat di kepalanya, namun baru kali ini dia sadari bahwa Sasha sebenarnya _cantik_, bukan hanya manis.

Lihatlah bagaimana lekuk hidungnya, lengkung bibirnya, bulu matanya yang berbaris rapi dan lentik nyaris sempurna memagari kelopak matanya yang besar. Betapa damai ekspresinya ketika tidur.

Jean jadi menginginkan—kalau suatu saat nanti, dia akan terbangun setiap paginya dengan menyaksikan wajah yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang ini. Atau beranjak tidur setiap malamnya setelah puas memandangi ekspresi berharga ini.

(Terima kasih pada daun itu yang telah menyadarkan Jean bahwa sebenarnya dia jatuh cinta dan sangat ingin memiliki Sasha.)

"Sasha."

"Hn?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Semua itu melucur begitu saja. Perubahan air muka Sasha yang baru membuka matanya membuat Jean tahu, bahwa ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Namun semua sudah terlanjur.

"A-apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Ya dia biarkan saja berlanjut. Toh sudah terlanjur terucapkan. Tak lagi bisa ditarik.

"Kau bersedia?"

Dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasha, Jean tahu 'tembakan tiba-tiba'-nya tadi tidak sia-sia.

Sejauh ini, adonan hijaulah yang menjadi favorit Jean untuk kue yang akan dia berikan pada Sasha nanti. Sebab mengingatkannya pada awal kisah-kasihnya bersama Sasha.

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__blue __**]**_

Jean kurang suka warna biru.

Ketika menuangkan pewarna biru ke loyang adonan kuenya, dia sempat mendengus.

Biru mengingatkannya pada warna jaket yang dulu menjadi favoritnya, yang sering ia pakai kemana-mana.

Termasuk ke acara kemah malam itu, di akhir tingkat pertama dia dan Sasha di SMA. Acara itu dilakukan sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk kelas mereka yang mendapat peringkat pertama untuk rata-rata nilai siswa di seantero sekolah.

Sasha tampak sakit malam itu. Berkali-kali dia mengeluh sakit perut dan hanya meringkuk di dalam tenda, tidak ikut bersenang-senang di depan api unggun seperti yang lain.

"Sudah baikan?" Jean sekali lagi memasuki tenda Sasha. Dia khawatir sekali—dan tanpa ragu duduk di sebelah Sasha untuk kemudian merangkul pundaknya.

"Masih ..." Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jean kemudian melepaskan jaketnya, menyampirkannya ke bahu Sasha. Dia berkesimpulan bahwa gadis itu sakit perut karena kedinginan. Udara gunung memang kadang tak bersahabat.

Ketika menyentuh tangan Sasha—Jean kaget karena bagian sana dingin sekali. Digenggamnya lama-lama, berharap kehangatan tangannya dapat dibagi agar Sasha tak terlalu menderita. "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

"Hng ... nanti dimarahi Mikasa ..." Sasha menolak dengan halus. Ada peraturan keras yang dibuat oleh ketua kelas sekaligus ketua rombongan—bahwa tak ada laki-laki yang diperbolehkan masuk ke tenda wanita.

"Maka akan kusuruh Eren menegurnya kalau dia memarahi kita," Jean menyeringai, berniat menggunakan 'titik lemah' Mikasa sebagai senjata.

Kemudian Sasha tersenyum geli, dan tak lama setelahnya, dia tertidur dengan selimut biru dan jaket Jean yang juga berwarna sama.

Namun, sebuah kabar buruk didapatkan Jean setelah Sasha pulang (gadis itu pulang lebih dulu dari rombongan dengan dijemput oleh ayahnya karena dia bilang dia tidak tahan dengan sakit perutnya).

Sasha harus dioperasi karena ada masalah besar pada ususnya.

Karenanya ... dia kurang suka warna biru—sebab itu mengingatkannya kembali pada sakitnya Sasha yang ternyata cukup parah.

Jean memandangi adonannya, seandainya _rainbow cake_ itu tidak punya warna biru ... mungkin dia tak akan diingatkan lagi pada ketakutannya—yang sesungguhnya masih bersisa sampai sekarang.

(Dia begitu takut ketika melihat Sasha sakit; Sasha ternyata punya fisik yang tak begitu kuat dan dia khawatir dia tidak bisa menjaga Sasha dengan baik.)

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__indigo __**]**_

Warna indigo—nila—adalah sesuatu yang susah diingat Jean. Dia kurang bisa menyisipkannya dalam memori sebab warna itu adalah transisi dari biru ke ungu—hingga ia lebih sering menyebutnya dengan 'ungu'.

Namun pola pikirnya tersebut berubah setelah malam itu, malam dimana ia mengunjungi Sasha sesudah operasi yang dijalaninya.

"Ini ..." Sasha yang masih pucat—dan bahkan untuk duduk pun dia masih berusaha dengan susah payah—menyodorkan sebuah kotak untuk Jean. Sempat Jean perhatikan Sasha sedang memakai sebuah syal nila yang kecil, warnanya sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. "Teman ibu membelikannya sepasang. Satu untukmu," dia pun kemudian menunjuk pada syalnya.

Begitu Jean buka, isinya adalah syal yang sama persis dengan milik Sasha.

"Teman ibu orangnya unik, hahaha," Sasha tertawa sebentar. "Dia peramal warna. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi katanya warna indigo ini bisa memberikan energi penyembuh. Aku sih tidak percaya," Sasha menurunkan volume bicaranya ketika sampai pada bagian itu, "Tapi karena bagus dan kainnya halus, kupakai saja."

Dahi Jean mengerut mendengar keterangan tak masuk logika itu. Dia juga tipe yang sama seperti Sasha—kurang percaya ramalan.

(Dan sebenarnya ... Jean baru benar-benar bisa membedakan biru dan indigo setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasha tadi.)

"Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama!" Sasha tertawa memamerkan gigi-giginya. Dia tampak lebih sehat sekarang setelah tertawa.

Jean menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri: dia tidak percaya ramalan—namun mengapa Sasha bisa kelihatan lebih baik sekarang, dengan syal itu, dengan tawanya serta binar matanya yang mulai ditaburi gemerlap semangat?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jean—sekali lagi, berusaha yakin—bahwa ramalan itu tidak dapat dipercaya.

Ini semua karena Sasha cocok dengan warna itu, mungkin. Sebab ketika dia melihat Christa meminjam syal itu sebentar dari Sasha, dia merasa biasa saja.

Jean berpikir—ketika dia memandangi adonan keenam itu—dia cukup menyukai warna ini.

**.**

**.**

_**[ **__violet __**]**_

Akhirnya dia sampai juga pada adonan terakhir. Cukup melelahkan juga mengaduk adonan sampai tujuh kali. Jean tak heran mengapa harga _rainbow cake_ begitu mahal di toko-toko hingga dia selalu menolak ketika Sasha minta belikan kue itu bila mereka kencan.

Kalau bukan untuk Sasha, dia tak akan mau membuatnya.

Warna violet yang dia peroleh dari ekstrak ubi pun dia tuangkan ke dalam adonan dasar, secukupnya, kemudian mengaduknya pelan-pelan.

Ungu juga mengingatkannya pada bunga—sama seperti adonan ketiga tadi—namun bunga dalam konteks berbeda.

Mengingatkannya pada dua hal sekaligus; yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Jean harus meredam lagi rasa sedih yang sempat muncul ketika dia mengingat itu.

Adalah malam itu—tiga hari setelah Sasha selesai operasi, Jean terbangun karena ada telepon dari ibunya Sasha yang bersuara panik dan mengatakan bahwa Sasha tak sadarkan diri secara mendadak.

Tanpa peduli bahwa esoknya dia ada ujian harian dan saat itu adalah tengah malam, Jean segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemukan bahwa Sasha telah berpindah ruangan untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif.

Mengerikan rasanya ketika melihat tubuh Sasha dihubungkan dengan berbagai selang dan alat, kulitnya tambah pucat. Untuk bernafas pun dia butuh bantuan alat. Entah ini mimpi buruk atau kenyataan, Jean tidak bisa membedakan.

Kesalahan dalam pemberian obat, katanya. Jean mengutuk dokter yang menangani Sasha—yang hingga sekarang belum ia ketahui siapa—andainya saja Sasha tak diurus oleh orang itu, mungkin hal ini tak perlu terjadi.

Selama enam hari Sasha seperti itu, setiap hari pulalah Jean datang padanya dua kali sehari, kadang memandangi Sasha dengan mata kosong, kadang pula dia menyadari bahwa dia menangis dalam keheningan.

Lelaki menangis untuk wanita yang dia sayangi, wajar, bukan?

Pipi Sasha begitu dingin, membuatnya semakin takut.

"Sasha, bangunlah," begitu gumamannya setiap hari, ketika menyentuhi pipi Sasha dan jika tidak ada orang tua gadis itu—dia akan pelan-pelan mengecup kening Sasha dengan penuh harapan.

Kemudian, suatu pagi, di sekolah, Christa menyarankan Jean untuk membawakan bunga. Bunga juga bisa menjadi doa, begitu kata Christa.

Pilihan Jean jatuh pada bunga Violet atas saran si pramuniaga toko bunga yang dikunjunginya. Katanya itu artinya kesetiaan; sesuai dengan kesetiaan Jean untuk mengunjungi Sasha setiap hari meskipun sang gadis sedang berada dalam keadaan terburuknya.

(Aroma bunga itu sangat disukai Jean, meski dia bukan tipikal penyuka wewangian.)

Suatu perkembangan yang baik terjadi ketika Jean mengunjungi Sasha di hari ketujuh. Selang oksigen untuk gadis itu telah dilepas karena sistem pernafasannya sudah mulai normal.

Secara ajaib, ketika Jean menunduk untuk mencium kening Sasha dan bunganya kebetulan mengenai indera penciuman gadis itu, Sasha bereaksi. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak.

... Dan sadar sepenuhnya tak lama kemudian.

Pertolongan Tuhan datang melalui si bunga Violet yang sesungguhnya tak tahu apa-apa.

Adukan Jean pada adonan kuenya—yang tadi sempat berhenti—berlanjut lagi ketika sebuah senyuman muncul kembali di wajahnya.

**.**

Bersama Sasha, telah dia lewati banyak warna hidup. Bersama Sasha, ia tahu bahwa kisah cinta itu tak selamanya indah dilihat, selalu ada bagian terjalnya yang harus dilalui.

**.**

"Jean, kau dimana?" lantangnya suara Connie melalui telepon mengusik ketenangan Jean yang tengah menunggu kuenya matang. "Kau tidak datang?!"

Jean terlihat bingung untuk beberapa detik. "Hah?"

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul! Kau kemana saja? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Bodohnya dia!

Sasha sebenarnya telah mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Bukan pesta besar, Sasha hanya merencanakan sebuah acara sederhana dimana hanya teman-teman dekatnya yang datang dan mereka bersenang-senang ala kadarnya, sambil bersantai, bukan seperti _prom_ yang terlampau formal.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera datang!"

Connie dan Marco telah sampai di rumah Sasha duluan karena mereka langsung ke sana setelah pergi membeli beberapa buku, karenanyalah Jean sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada yang mengingatkannya! —Jean cukup kesal akan sifat pelupanya.

**.**

**.**

"Heh, itu dia tamu spesialnya," Ymir mendelik ke arah pintu. "Super telat."

Jean masuk dengan cengiran penuh rasa bersalah—sebuah kotak putih besar dibawanya masuk. Tentu saja perhatian Sasha langsung tertuju ke sana!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasha," Jean berlutut untuk menaruh kue itu di atas meja rendah yang berada tepat di depan Sasha. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Sasha tak langsung menjawab. Dia tampak begitu girang memandangi kue tujuh warna yang disuguhkan Jean. "Whoa, _rainbow cake_! Aku sudah menginginkan ini dari dulu! Huah, terima kasih banyak, Jean!"

Jean pun mengambil pemantik api dari sakunya, lantas menyalakan api di atas angka dua dan nol pada kue tersebut.

—Sasha sudah akan meniupnya ketika menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang diselipkan di antara kedua angka penunjuk umurnya tersebut. Benda itu separuhnya tertutupi krim, separuh menyembul dengan janggal.

"Apa ... ini?" dia mengangkatnya dengan heran.

Jean tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia merasa beruntung karena Sasha jugalah orang pertama yang menemukan benda 'spesial' itu.

"Itu cincin, bodoh," Jean menegaskan walau hal itu kurang perlu. "Menikahlah denganku, Sasha Braus."

Semua orang di ruangan langsung tersenyum, meski kaget karena acara perayaan ulang tahun berubah menjadi pesta pertunangan secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku bersedia, Koki Kue Tujuh Warna-ku!"

_seven layers of beautiful colors actually are not pretty enough to beat this love. _

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: entah kenapa, untuk fandom SnK, aku selalu pengen bikin AU. kalau ada kesalahan, mohon diberi tahu, ya! o/ terima kasih udah baca o/

(ada yang suka sasuke/sakura di naruto atau hitsugaya/hinamori di bleach? untuk mengapresiasi(?) hari ini aku juga ngepost fic mereka lho huehehehehe #duesh)


End file.
